Harecloud
__NOEDITSECTION__ hey hey look it's bae Intro be regular and orderly in your life so that you may be violent and original in your work. hey, there! Harecloud belongs solely to me , who would in turn would not be very happy if you used her without permission. please refrain from stealing! coding by SFS! you know, I haven't asked them yet, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't like it if you stole/tampered with their code. in other words, don't steal/use/refurbish anything on this page without explicit permission and credit! don't call me that again unless you wanna find out how 'little' I really am. Appearance I think my gray spots make me look cool. Harecloud is not extremely eye-catching, especially in a crowd. She has short, clean fur, which is mostly white, but with gray on her back, face, and tail. Her cheek fluff is also white, spreading down to her chin. Her paws are the same shade, small and delicate. Her claws are like sharp thorns of ivory, silvery at the tips. Her tail tip is white, though most of the base is gray. Her haunches are the same colour, until it reaches down to her snowy paws. Her large amber eyes, though usually dull with age, earn a mischevious sparkle whenever she's excited. Her ears perk up, and she suddenly looks much younger than she is. Her nose and inner ears are pale pink. Her ears are large, shell-shaped, and slightly tufted at the tips. Harecloud is very light on her feet. She has a way of standing on her toes that make her look so much more like an excited apprentice. No-one can match her in grace, that's for sure. Her posture is near perfect, though she has a slight slouch. Her tail seems to have a mind of it's own, twitching this way and that with gusto. She has a small habit of grooming too thoroughly, only to have her pelt wrecked by wind and mud. No matter, Harecloud loves being clean and has found a lot of time to do so in her elder years. Her tail is long and sleek, like the rest of her body. At the tip, there is a fluffy tuft of white. Personality whose small? I'm not small. * sometimes sarcastic * optimist * sees the best in everyone * terrible liar * loves to joke around/play pranks * exciteable History that was fun. let's do it again. Harecloud was born as Harekit to Darkheart and Fallownose of WindClan, along with her brother, Havenkit. Fallownose died giving birth, so Harekit was raised by Leaftail, a nursery queen and later mother to three other kits, her denmates, Sapkit, Sedgekit, and Dewkit. Leaftail was kind to them, and the Clan accepted her to be without a mother. They didn't speak of Fallownose, which sometimes made Harekit frustrated. It was like she didn't exist. The older apprentices, Rabbitpaw, Jumppaw, and Wrenpaw, especially Rabbitpaw, were nice to her and her brother, too. Her father had recovered from the loss of Fallownose, and became fiercely protective over her and Havenkit. Maybe that was an understatement. Darkheart was protective of Harekit, but never seemed to like Havenkit, no matter what he did. After realizing that Darkheart would never love him the way he loved Harekit, Havenkit became disinterested in what his father thought of him. This made Harekit upset, as she knew that Darkheart did love him, he just didn't like to show it. When she turned five moons, her friend Rabbitpaw was attacked by a badger and lost part of his tail. Harekit was worried, of course, but positive nonetheless that he would live. But her friend seemed to change after the incident. Not long after, just the next day, Sparrowheart, his father, was out on patrol with Darkheart to chase away the badger. However, only Darkheart returned. The deputy had been killed fighting the large creature. Harekit would've been upset, too, if Darkheart had been killed. But Rabbitpaw's grief was different. He didn't really seem sad, more remorseful and angry. He didn't want to even speak with Darkheart, and avoided him at all times possible. This made Harekit angry too. Why was he being so unfair to her father? He didn't do anything wrong. Was Rabbitpaw jealous that he lived, while Sparrowheart died? But that wasn't like her friend. Not long after, Harekit, now Harepaw, became an apprentice to Heathercloud, a young WindClan she-cat. One day, she and her mentor were out hunting. Heathercloud went off to chase a squirrel, while Harepaw was to practice her hunting techniques. Relationships what can I say? I got alot of friends. Rabbittail very positive. Darkheart negative. Fallownose neutral. Havenpaw positive. Jumptail positive Wrenwing positive Heathercloud positive Hazelstar neutral/positive Blossomswirl positive Bristlecloud positive Trivia let me tell you a little story. Gallery wow. you really captured my blue eyes. Harechild.jpg|sketch by me she has amber eyes lol Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:WindClan Cats Category:Senior Warriors Category:Elders Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Queens Category:Kittypets Category:Former Outsiders